1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing filter cartridges for use in filtering fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus as described, in which two end caps are simultaneously and precisely placed on opposed ends of a filter element, using an automated apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many devices are known for use in material handling. Examples of some known material handling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,628, 4,650,234, 4,802,816, 4,811,834, 5,481,794, and 5,145,388.
Certain filter-forming machinery is sold by Midmac Systems, Inc. of Saint Paul, Minn., and is shown and advertised on the Internet at http://www.midmac.com/FilterTech.htm.
Examples of some known patents relating to filter manufacture include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,916, 3,164,506, 3,306,794, 3,948,712, 4,626,307, 4,747,816, 5,028,330, and 5,698,059.